best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" by Patti LuPone
"What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" is a song by Patti LuPone & Deedee Magno Hall, featured in the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. This song was featured in That Will Be All, the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. Lyrics Yellow Pearl & Blue Pearl (Deedee Magno Hall) Aah-haa-haa, aah-haa-haa Aah-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa Aah-haa-haa, aah-haa-haa Aah-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa haa haaaaa 1 & Refrain: Yellow Diamond (Patti LuPone) Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here? That doesn’t make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, what’s the use of feeling, Blue? 2 & Refrain: Yellow Diamond Pearls Why would you want to employ her Subjects that destroyed her? Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me What’s the use of feeling, Blue? Ah ha ha ha ha, ahhh Ah ha ha ha ha, ahhh Ahh-ahh Yellow Diamond Pearls An army has a use They can go and fight a war A Sapphire has a use She can tell you what it’s for An Agate terrifies A Lapis terraforms Where’s their diamond When they need her, Blue? You’ve got to be a leader, Blue Ahhhh Ah ah ah ah Ahhhh Ah ah ah ah Ah ha haaa Ahhhh! [Chorus: Yellow Diamond, (Pearls), All] Yes, of course, we still love her And we’re always thinking of her But now there’s nothing we can Do, so tell me (Ahh-ahh) What’s the use of feeling? What’s the use of feeling? What’s the use of feeling, Blue? [Bridge: Yellow Diamond, (Pearls), All] Ohh How can you stand to be here with it all? (here with it all) Drowning in all this regret? Wouldn’t you rather forget her? Ohhh Won’t it be grand to get rid of it all? (rid of it all) Let’s make a plan of attack Start looking forward and stop looking back, oh 2: Yellow Diamond Yes, of course, we still love her And we’re always thinking of her Don’t you know I miss her, too? But tell me What’s the use of feeling? What’s the use of feeling? What’s the use of feeling— Yellow Diamond Mmm-hmm-hmm, mmm-hmm-hmm Mmm-hmm-hmm-hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm-mmmm Why It Rocks # The chorus is good. # This song serves to add another dimension to Yellow Diamond's character by painting her as an emotionally stressed and heartbroken ruler, aggrieved by the murder and death of Pink Diamond, who bottles up her feelings and destroys everything in sight that reminds her of her dead "sister" because she feels it’s her only way to cope, all while she’s trying to snap Blue Diamond out of her grieving obsession with Pink and get her to move on. # Deedee Magno-Hall not only manages to voice two different Pearls at once, but gets them to perfectly harmonize while keeping them vocally distinctive. # Patti LuPone's vocal range is absolutely remarkable. According to Vrai Kaiser, her voice "soars and then hits high notes that are sharp-edged and punching rather than cathartic, and the refrain doesn't properly finish, breaking off instead into a hum of the Diamond Authority leitmotif." # Patti LuPone & Deedee Magno Hall's vocals fit the melody of the song very well. Video Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs from TV shows